


The Hook (A Holiday Drabble)

by GoldenGardenias



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Depression, Digital Art, Drinking, Gen, loss of limb, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenGardenias/pseuds/GoldenGardenias
Summary: When Smee tries to cheer his captain, he has no idea the outcome it will bring.(Inspired by Alexander Vlahos' Hook, with Smee portrayed by Evan Williams.)





	The Hook (A Holiday Drabble)

  
The Hook

 

 

Days, weeks, and finally months had passed since that child (who was not really a child) had taken his hand. The pain from the cauterized wound had set him to drink and kept him in quite the foul mood. Smee had poked his head into the Captain's cabin a few times, just to make sure the man could still be counted amongst the living. Though- the blond would always find himself in need of a hasty retreat as one object or another was hurled at him for the disturbance. An empty bottle of wine, a mostly full one of rum, a dagger that embedded itself in the door; anything close by was fair game. Even one of the padded chairs that sat before the large bay windows that nearly covered the expanse of the vessel's stern.

Yet late each night, the first mate would still steal away into the Captain's Quarters, when drink had finally driven James into unconsciousness and tend to the wound. Only four years his senior, the fair-haired pirate would check for infection and place clean bindings onto the stump at the end of the Captain's arm. Time never seemed to move more slowly than while he'd mourned the loss of that appendage and the humiliation that had been brought upon him. Far too ashamed to face his crew and plagued each night by night terrors of that enormous creature finishing the job. Even in his waking hours, James sometimes thought he could hear it, the clock it'd swallowed before his hand, still ticking in the depths just below.

"It'll be Christmas Eve tomorrow." Smee ventured the words cautiously one day. A bowl of stew in one hand, the other with a spoonful of the concoction Cookie had come up with. He sat on a wooden stool before his captain, curls laying over the other man's shoulders limply as he stared out into the distance.

"Oh?" James continued to watch the calm waters outside. Over the past week, the man had taken to not eating, his melancholy was such that he rarely moved from the high backed chair by the windows. Already of a slender build, refusal to abide anything more than alcohol had left the fair-skinned man looking gaunt and pallid. "And wha-"

The words were cut off as Smee shoved a spoonful of stew into the Captain's mouth, nearly causing the man to choke in the processes. James' eyes went wide and he raised his left arm to shove the other man away, only to notice that he could not in mid-action. Instantly the man's face fell and his eyes drifted back out to the sea. Afraid to truly lose him again, the First Mate continued to attempt to feed the man while he could, which was a slow going process to be sure, but by the time the sulking pirate grumbled, 'enough', half the bowl was gone. Smee dabbed at James' face with a scrap of linen before he finally murmured, "So..."

"What, Smee- you insufferable fool." The Captain sighed heavily before his clever blue gaze was upon the other man.

"Well, the crew wanted to know if-" Smee began, meek enough that it only served to agitate the other man.

"I don't care. So long as I'm left to my solitude, they may throw themselves to the mermaids. Just leave me be." He turned more fully away that time and it became clear that the conversation was finished.

"They'll be pleased to hear it." Was all Smee dared to utter as he gathered the bowl and spoon before he scurried from the cabin. James knew the moment the news had been shared, a great cheer from the men on deck before someone (probably Thomas) broke out a fiddle and the carols began.

It wasn't that surprising. A large bulk of them were the discards of the Pan boy and had grown accustomed to celebrating childish things such as Christmas. James on the other hand, could not remember the last time such a holiday had held any wonder to it- decades upon decades. His mood only darkened as one day turned to the next and the lively festivities continued. Smee had been smart enough to do as the Captain had commanded and left him alone.

That was until nigh on midnight, the big hand of his pocket watch not quite to the twelve when his first mate stole into the room. The crew had mostly fallen into a drunken stupor, the main deck awash with pirates in varying states of unresponsive. For once the blond chose not to break the blessed silence as he eased his way into the dark room, only illuminated by moonlight. James paid him no mind, sure the sailor would make his reasoning known in enough time. But to his surprise, after just a few moments the door to his quarters opened and shut once more as Smee left.

Curiosity got the better of him and James turned his head to see the silhouette of a box on his desk. The fingers of his right hand drummed against the armrest of the chair in which he sat and when he could take it no more, the Captain stood and staggered over to the table. He fumbled a match free from the box, before he struck it against the side of the desk and put the flame to the candle that sat there. With a little more light, he could now see that it was meant to be a present, a shabby red ribbon tied around the battered box.

His chest constricted as he looked at the thoughtful offering, no one but his Nanny had ever given him a gift. Carefully and with a great deal of reverence, James used his right hand to untie the bow, then shuffle the rectangular package open. He cocked his head to the side at the feel of smooth leather inside, without further hesitation, James plucked the thing from the box and held it into the light. The iron hook was buffed and shined, glinting in the low lighting as he looked at the supple leather brace it was attached to.

James was able to slip it on by himself, the buckles easy enough to tighten with one hand. Something shifted deep within, his heart raced as he admired the weapon now in place at the nub of his wrist. It would take some getting used to, but he felt just a little more whole with something there. More than anything he found hope... that one day he'd be able to plunge that gleaming hook into Peter's heart and end the boy before the lad could end him. That was the only way. Pan had changed the terms when he'd taken James' hand. Their meaningless scuffles and the butting of heads could have long been forgotten. But the immortal child was cruel and had endeavored to take the pirate Captain's livelihood.

Late the next morning, James finally emerged from his cabin, to the great surprise of all. Still merry from the season and thankful their Captain had allowed it, they cheered as he made his way towards the stairs. As he ascended, one man noticed Smee's gift and began to chant. Within moments the entire crew had followed along, their fists raised with a single finger out and crooked- "Hook! Hook! Hook! Hook!"

Captain Hook raised the gleaming iron towards the sky, as if it were a trophy to be displayed instead of a reminder of his failure. He grinned down at them, flashing his pearly whites before he motioned for silence. "A new era is upon us, lads. No more meaningless truces with the Pan and his little monsters. No more holding back. After all, we are pirates, aren't we? What say we raise a little havoc? Twice the gold to stow in skull rock, double the crew to plunder it. And Pan's floating corpse in the sails!"

They cheered as they had never done before, the chant began again as James gave Smee a firm squeeze on the shoulder in thanks. That night they set sail for London, plundering the sleeping city and stealing away the unwanteds for their crew. Soon the name 'Captain Hook' became legend, the only pirate Blackbeard himself feared. The rivalry between he and Peter Pan only grew, until it was a twisted hatred on both their parts. Both knew, one day, one of them would die at the hands of the other. It was the only possible outcome for them. And James thought, that if it be him, then he sure as hell would go down swinging.


End file.
